Customers demand more of the products and services they use than ever before. They insist that the companies they deal with on a regular basis provide them greater and greater levels of information and access. These companies are configuring and operating more and more complex systems that are capable of delivering highly integrated services to those customers.
These complex systems require a greater degree of testing before deployment due to the high integration of multiple systems being used. This testing can be a very long process, as is well known to those in the field of computer science. Some of these systems require actual data to be used for this testing, both for data integrity reasons as well as for testing the systems under actual loads.